fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asta Iorana
Asta Iorana, formerly Ainstein, is the Tritagonist of Shardsverse and one of the two Archon Ranked Students in Lexida Academy. She is touted as the strongest female student in the entirety of Lexida and is capable of fighting combat mages who are employed in the Mage Association's army. She is the president of the Tabletop Club, the lowest ranked club in the entire school. History Asta was born as the heiress of the Ainstein Family, a powerful mage family within Fraxina that pulled the strings of everything from the shadows. Her parents had died when she was three after her uncle, Vortimus Ainstein, usurped his brother's position as head of the house. Practicing human supremacy, Vortimus had Asta cast from the estate due to her fae heritage and she was sent to Illoran where her mother's side of the family lived. There she grew up as Asta Iorana and is the second in line for the position of Head of the Iorana family after her cousin, Emilia Iorana. She enrolled in Lexida Academy when she was ten and in her third year, ousted the former Archon Rank, Isabella Erodan, from her position as Archon, humiliating her in front of the entire school. She, however, was unable to defeat Arion Masada making her only the second strongest student in the entire school. Appearance Asta is a girl whose appearance does not fit her age. She looks like a 14-year-old girl as opposed to her actual age of 17. Asta has a youthful face that is complemented by her long violet hair and her lovely purple eyes. Her bangs frame the sides of her face and extend down to just above her waist. She has a slender figure and often laments having a small chest and is envious of girls such as Rosa Everrin and Isabella Erodan, the latter who she purposely humiliated for those very reasons. As a seventh year student at Lexida, Asta wears a black hooded cloak over a black leotard with a silver orichalcum breastplate. She has black sleeves that begin at her elbows and wears armored black gloves. Asta also wears white leggins with a violet leather strap at the top and silver tassets at the side. Personality The best word to describe Asta is a kuudere. She is stoic and barely talks to anyone, often sitting alone and watching other students from afar or from the rooftops. Her lack of expression makes it hard to tell whether or not she has any feelings at all but those who have managed to break past her cold exterior have stated that she is a shy and lovely girl. Asta is kind to those she considers her friends and ruthless to those she sees as her enemies. She seems to hate people who possess arrogance such as her uncle, who banished her and had her parents killed. She does not tolerate racists often going out of her way to make their lives miserable from the shadows. Asta also idolized Illia Merravine and tries to learn Conceptual Magic to be more like her. Asta loves to eat sweets with her favorite being dragon tarts. She can often consume an entire bag of them within one minute which Joseph comments is really fast for a loli. Asta loves being petted on the head and pesters Arion for head pats nearly every day. In accordance with her position as Archon, Asta does have an image to maintain and often has to hide away her actual personality for the sake of appearances. Asta is self-conscious about her figure and frequently spends time lamenting for not being "womanly" enough. Her cousin reassures her that she is just a late bloomer and Rosa, despite the girl's jealousy of her chest size, says that she will grow into her prime. She seems to hate the fact that Isabella loves to rub the fact that she has a larger chest in her face which leads Asta to try and kill the girl. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Date of Birth: April 14, 2002 * Zodiac/Horoscope: **Materian/Earth: Aries **Etherian: Emerald Birthplace: Fraxina Weight: 105 lbs (47 kg) Height: 5'3 (1.6 m) Likes: Dragon Tarts, Board Games Dislikes: Isabella Erodan, the good for nothing cow! Eye Color: Violet Hair Color: Pink-Violet Hobbies: Trying to make friends Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Themes: Combat Parameter Gauge Combat Statistics Tier: At least 6-C | 6-B with her Primal Magic Name: Asta Iorana, Ast Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: 17 (Vol I) Classification: Mage, Human-Fae Hybrid, Primal Magic Wielder Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Her Fae heritage gives her naturally greater eyesight and hearing than a human.), Extrasensory Perception (She is capable of sensing and perceiving mana.), Aura, Magic (Asta is an expert at magic, having received her Archon title and earned it by usurping the previous Archon ranked student. She possesses insanely large pools of mana which she can use to cast high-level spells consecutively. Asta specializes in Animancy and Necromancy, earning her the title of Grim Reaper in the school. Asta can also use Elemental Magic, focusing on Terramancy and Hydromancy as her most powerful forms of Elemental Magic.), Forcefield Creation via Magic, Necromancy (Asta can resurrect corpses to fight on her behalf. She can use eight corpse puppets at a time but with each puppet she raises, the next one is considerably weaker than the one before it.), Animancy, Density Manipulation (Can increase her own density in order to increase her physical strength.), Regeneration (High-Low over time; Was able to regrow her fingers after it had been severed by Nyx in combat; Low-Mid with Emerald; Her cells in this state can be forced to rapidly divide to heal immense internal damage such as severe organ damage.), Duplication (Can create corporeal clones to aid her in combat), Illusion Manipulation (Asta can cast basic illusions.), Afterimage Creation (Can move at such speeds that she creates sem-corporeal afterimages capable of applying force to physical objects.), Terramancy (Asta can use Earth Magic. Earth Magic was her first magic and she wields it as an extension of herself. She can sense vibrations in the Earth and manipulate crystals to use for combat. She can use two specialized versions of Terramancy called Crystallomancy (Crystal Magic) and Metallomancy (Metal Magic).), Metallomancy, Healing Magic, Conceptual Magic, Teleportation, Scythe User (Asta is extremely well versed in wielding her scythe. She can use it with greater efficiency and expertise than others and it allows her to fight strong beings such as Issei and even allows her to last for a few minutes against Zoe Kagami, a member of the Skywatch.), Expert Hand to Hand Combatant |-|With Primal Magic Emerald= Life Manipulation (Users of Primal Magic Emerald are capable of manipulating the life forces emitted by beings. With this magic, the presence of a soul or lack thereof is completely trivial.), Plant Manipulation (Can control plant life to fight for her as well as accelerate the growth and spread of it.), Biological Manipulation (Can control her own biology to a degree to force her cells to divide faster, accelerating her healing; Not combat applicable.), Chaos Manipulation (Asta can control the aspect of nature governing disasters, allowing her to manipulate and control cataclysms.), Animal Manipulation, Adaptation (Primal Magic Emerald Users, due to their connection to concepts attributed to nature, will constantly adapt to any situation and environment. The time it takes for Asta to adapt is currently 30 minutes but is constantly getting shorter.), Physics Manipulation (Can control electromagnetic, strong nuclear, and weak-nuclear.), Gravity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Asta's blood is highly toxic.), Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Limited Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level; Is capable of causing the destruction of objects and beings at the atomic level, ripping them apart atom by atom.), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Island Level (Is the second strongest female student in Lexida and can fight Arion Masada blow for blow. Defeated Isabella Erodan in their previous bout, ousting her from the Archon position. Stronger than Rosa and Joseph in their base forms when they first arrived. Managed to stall for time against 0.0001% power berserk Rosa. Asta is also as powerful as some veteran mages and is considered a candidate for the tenth spot on the Skywatch upon her graduation.) | At least Country Level with Primal Magic Emerald (With Primal Magic Emerald, Asta can cause massive scale destruction, raising the Earth and Nature to fight for her. She was able to use this magic to harm her uncle who was about to use a spell capable of wiping out the country of Illoran from the face of Etheria.) Speed: Subsonic, higher with Magic (Asta is naturally agile due to her small stature and slender figure. She makes frequent use of this advantage to overpower larger and physically stronger opponents. She is able to move faster than the eye of most people, even mages, can track. Traversed a distance of two miles in 17 seconds thus putting her top speed at around 383 mph. Asta can further enhance her speed with magic, making her nearly as fast as some top-class mages.) | Sub-Relativistic (Using the Flashpoint Spell, she can enhance her speed to the point where it rivals that of a Skywatch Member.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Large Town Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range | Several Hundred Meters with Spells and Attacks | Several Tens of Kilometers with Primal Magic: Emerald Standard Equipment: Death's Vessel (Asta's Scythe) Intelligence: Gifted (As an Archon Rank and one of the top students in the school, Asta possesses a keen intellect. She possesses a deep understanding of magic and is well versed in the politics of Etheria. Furthermore, she possesses high academic grades within the Academy, possessing great skill in math and sciences, especially magical sciences. Asta also possesses a strategic mind and uses often unorthodox tactics to lead Tabletop Club to victory during the Duality.) Weaknesses: She can be baited with Dragon Tarts and is extremely lonely. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Primal Magic Asta wields the Primal Magic, Emerald, which allows her to control nature on an immense scale. While she is not a master, Asta can will plant life to fight for her as well as control the Earth around her. She has not reached the point where she can create natural disasters nor control life forces. Key: Asta Iorana Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Mages Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Necromancers Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Healers Category:Concept Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fairies Category:Hybrids Category:Nobility Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Healing Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans